1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a computer sound editing system, and especially to the means by which the system visually displays and edits the sound and to the method for displaying and editing the sound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sound editing by means of computers is well known. However, those computer sound editors known in the art typically employ cumbersome methods for displaying and manipulating waveforms. The known sound editing systems, such as are typically used for editing sounds for recordings, movies, etc., are especially difficult to use for the common sound editing functions of mixing, adjusting volume for parts of a sound, and for adjusting pitch for parts of a sound. The prior art does not provide a convenient user interface to give the user sufficient control to easily align the waveforms and adjust their characteristics to achieve a desired result.